One conventional data processor known in the art converts a scanned image to a file in a user-specified format (a JPEG file, a BMP file, a PDF file, or a TIFF file, for example) and outputs the resulting file. When scanning N images, where N is a positive integer greater than “0”, this data processor can generate either N image files (i.e., one image file for each scanned image) or a single file having data for the N scanned images arranged in N pages.